


it’s the little things you do

by starkly



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Developing Relationship, Extremis Pepper Potts, F/F, Fluff and Smut, Height Kink, Size Difference
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-14
Updated: 2014-07-14
Packaged: 2018-02-08 18:58:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,365
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1952451
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/starkly/pseuds/starkly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Pepper looks down on Natalie Rushman from legal, not in any sort of metaphorically disapproving way, but because even wearing heels Natalie Rushman from legal barely reaches Pepper's nose.</p>
            </blockquote>





	it’s the little things you do

**Author's Note:**

> People on my dash were talking about how tiny Natasha is in comparison to Pepper. This is pretty much their fault.
> 
> About halfway through writing I realized I fudged the timeline, so just know that IM3 will always take place Christmas 2013 in my heart. Also spoilers for Cap 2 if you somehow haven't seen it yet.

Pepper looks down on Natalie Rushman from legal, not in any sort of metaphorically disapproving way, but because even wearing heels Natalie Rushman from legal barely reaches Pepper's nose. She watches as Tony flirts with Ms. Rushman and then comes to sit beside Pepper, mumbling absently as he flips through her records. Pepper keeps one ear on Tony and one eye on the pair in the ring, and when Natalie Rushman flips Happy over with one smooth movement she can't stop herself from smirking even as she shouts and gets up to see if Happy's okay.

All in all, Pepper muses several days later as Natalie hands her a schedule of meetings for the day without even being asked, Tony could've picked a worse assistant for her, even if he did do it behind her back.

* * *

Pepper stands in the rubble of the Malibu mansion after all of the party guests are gone and Tony's flown away to go brood or whatever it is he thinks will help him avoid the consequences of his actions. She sinks down into a chair that's miraculously not smashed and sits with her head in her hands for a moment, taking a few deep breaths. Natalie stands a few feet away, not coming closer, but not leaving.

"This isn't the worst birthday party he's ever thrown," Pepper says after a while, since it looks like Natalie's not going anywhere. She lifts her head from her hands, her smile strained. "At least no one had to be taken to the ER."

Natalie doesn't answer, finally closing the distance between them and resting her hand on Pepper's back. Pepper startles slightly, but when all Natalie does is rub her hand in small circles across her shoulders, Pepper relaxes under her touch with a loud sigh.

"I just wish he'd tell us what's wrong. Is that really too much to ask?" When Natalie still doesn't respond, Pepper forges ahead. "I've been his assistant for years, I'd like to think we're actually _friends_ \-- oh, but who am I kidding, he doesn't tell his friends anything important either."

“I think he misses a lot of important things, even when they’re right in front of him,” Natalie says at last, still rubbing Pepper’s back. Pepper’s kind of glad she hasn’t stopped yet. “He’s very focused on the future.”

Pepper snorts and rubs her temples. “We have to make some calls. Tony could be blowing up a Starbucks as we speak.”

“I’ll take care of it,” Natalie assures her with such confidence that Pepper actually believes her.

* * *

Pepper won’t deny that Natalie is a very attractive woman. She never would’ve hired her solely for her looks, but she understands why Tony did. And there’s nothing wrong with appreciating those good looks when she can.

 _Just_ appreciating them. She hasn’t had a steady relationship for years, always too busy with her job or it just not working out, and now being CEO has firmly pushed the idea of dating out of her mind. Besides, dating her personal assistant is just bad form, not to mention incredibly inappropriate.

Not that it matters, because Natalie Rushman’s cover gets blown out of the water a few days later anyway.

* * *

"Natasha Romanoff, huh?"

She’s not surprised to see Natalie standing in her office, looking just as professional she always does in a white blouse and gray pencil skirt, but she supposes that’s how Natasha Romanoff always looks. Professional.

“I’m not here to apologize,” Natasha starts, but Pepper holds up a hand, and Natasha blinks at being cut off.

“I never expected you to,” Pepper says, because she knew a lost cause when she saw one the moment Natasha threw down Justin Hammer against that computer console. “I would have appreciated a heads up on Tony’s condition, though.”

“That information was -- ”

“Classified, I know.” Pepper’s standing right in front of Natasha now, still taller, but feeling somehow less in charge than she normally does. Though she’d admit that Natalie was always very take-charge even when she was taking a subordinate position. "It's a shame I'll have to find a new assistant already. You were good."

Natasha smiles, and Pepper allows herself to assume it's a real one. "I'm always good, Potts. And I've already found you a replacement. File's on your desk. She won't let you down."

Pepper sighs a little, because she should have suspected as much, but she can't really bring herself to complain. Despite everything, she's confident that if Natasha says the replacement is a good fit, then she'll be just fine.

“As bosses go, Ms. Potts, you weren’t the worst,” Natasha continues, smirking a little, and it’s enough to get a small smile out of Pepper as well.

“I’ll take that as a compliment,” she replies, holding her hand out. Natasha doesn’t hesitate to take her hand and shake it, and then she nods and heads for the door without another word.

“Don’t be a stranger,” Pepper says to Natasha’s retreating back, and she’s not certain, but she thinks she might have heard a laugh before Natasha walked out the door.

* * *

There are aliens in New York and Tony almost dies. Natasha tells her she closed the portal but doesn’t give her an apology. Once again, Pepper wasn’t expecting one. The team is tired and still covered in dirt and grime, and the way Natasha leans against Thor makes her look even smaller than normal.

 _Fallaces sunt rerum species_ and all that.

* * *

Pepper grunts as she falls to the ground butt-first, looked dazed.

"Keep your fists raised up higher," is all Natasha says, though she does hold out her hand to help Pepper up. "You're leaving yourself open."

"I hadn't noticed," Pepper replies dryly, allowing Natasha to pull her up off her ass. She hadn't expected anything different when Natasha had offered to teach her how to defend herself, and she's not surprised Natasha isn’t pulling her punches now.

Though to be honest, Pepper’s not sure how they even got here. One minute the two of them had been doing a yoga routine together in peace, the next Natasha was commenting on her good balance and asking if she’d ever knocked out a man before. But Pepper hadn’t hesitated to accept Natasha’s offer, and half an hour later here she was, getting knocked to the floor in the newly renovated Stark Tower gym.

“Tony and I are heading back to Malibu next week,” Pepper informs her as she settles back into the defensive stance Natasha had shown her. “You’re welcome to keep using the top floors with Agent Barton. To an extent.”

Natasha just ignores the pointed look Pepper sends her way. “Don’t worry, Clint’s got a job coming up and I’m being called back to DC. But we appreciate it.”

“Let me guess, it’s all very hush-hush?” Pepper asks, and blocks a punch from Natasha. It stings her arm where it hits.

“Let’s just say SHIELD’s got something very big in the works,” Natasha replies, but instead of throwing another punch she shifts out of her offensive stance. Pepper doesn’t exactly relax, though.

“When doesn’t it?”

Natasha shrugs, tugging the band in her hair free and redoing the ponytail so it’s not as messy anymore, and Pepper finally allows herself to lower her hands. “They’ve got a lot of ideas and even more money to make them come true.”

“I hope those ideas are better than launching a nuke at Manhattan.”

“You know that wasn’t us.”

“I don’t know anything, technically.”

“Please, we already know Stark tells you everything.”

Pepper doesn’t respond, looking down at Natasha. Barefoot on the gym mats she’s even shorter than Pepper is used to seeing her, though she knows better than to underestimate her in any way. Other people aren’t so lucky.

Her eyes glance over the line of Natasha’s neck and shoulders, lingering on the muscle of her upper arms. She wonders how easily Natasha could pick her up despite their height difference.

“We don’t tell each other everything,” she finally says, even as Natasha is already taking a step forward and reaching up for her. Pepper moves like she’s going to block her, expecting another punch, but Natasha’s fingers dig into the back of her neck instead and tug her down for a kiss.

Pepper instantly rests her hands on Natasha’s shoulders, feeling the sharp definition there, and kisses back without a second thought. Encouraged, Natasha presses closer, her other arm slipping around Pepper’s waist, and even though Pepper has to bend down to kiss her she can’t find the effort to be bothered.

Eventually Natasha lets go, nipping at Pepper’s lip before pulling away, and Pepper straightens up slowly, brushing a stray strand of hair from her face. She’s going to need a moment to process this.

Natasha offers her more than a moment, however, picking up her water bottle and saying something about her flight leaving tomorrow morning.

“Call me if you’re ever in DC,” she adds, smiling faintly.

This time it’s Pepper’s turn to laugh as Natasha leaves.

* * *

They don’t see each other again until Pepper falls off an oil rig and Natasha brings down an entire secret government intelligence agency.

They’re back in New York, Pepper overseeing work in Stark Tower and Natasha...well, Pepper hadn’t asked what she was doing back here, and Natasha wasn’t likely to tell. She’d stopped by the Tower unannounced, offering drinks and a chance to catch up, and Pepper hadn’t hesitated to take it. She lets Natasha into the Tower suite she uses when she’s living in New York, thinking Tony would be less likely to burst in and interrupt there than in the penthouse.

‘Interrupt what?’ is her immediate afterthought, and the memory of their last encounter in the Tower springs unbidden to the forefront of her mind. She rubs the bridge of her nose and tells herself not to get ahead of herself. Natasha really might just be here for a friendly visit.

Still, she opens a very expensive, very nice bottle of wine that had been a gift from Tony for her birthday (an actual gift, not one she bought herself), and settles down on the couch beside Natasha.

The small talk lasts only a few minutes. Natasha explains about HYDRA, how SHIELD had been compromised. Pepper tells Natasha what really happened when the Malibu mansion had been destroyed. Neither of them go into real detail. It’s probably better that way.

“Maria’s probably going to apply at SI now that SHIELD’s gone,” Natasha says, refilling her glass. She holds out the bottle of wine and Pepper lets her refill hers as well.

“Goodness knows we could use some competent people around here,” she replies with a laugh, cheeks flushed with warmth from the alcohol. At least, it’s mostly the alcohol.

Natasha doesn’t laugh, however, instead setting down her glass after taking a last sip. “What Killian did to you, the Extremis…”

“Tony stabilized it,” Pepper answers quickly. “So no need to worry about anything exploding here.”

“I wasn’t worried about that.”

Pepper only just realizes how close Natasha is -- how hadn’t she noticed how she needed to look down to meet Natasha’s eyes? But Natasha leans even closer and Pepper finds herself leaning in as well, until finally they’re kissing again and it’s been so _long_ since the last time. (The first time, technically, and that really was a shame. Pepper wants to kiss Natasha a hundred more times.)

Natasha seems to be thinking along those same lines, because she cups the back of Pepper’s head and deepens the kiss, Pepper parting her lips easily to let Natasha’s tongue into her mouth. They kiss like that for several minutes, tangled in each other like frantic teenagers, and when they finally part, Pepper’s face is flushed from more than just the wine.

“I’ve got -- bed,” she blurts out, looking embarrassed at her sudden inability to speak, and sets her glass down on the coffee table to distract herself.

Natasha just smiles and loops her arms around Pepper’s neck, kissing her lips lightly. “Lead the way.”

Pepper slides her hands down Natasha’s back, more interested in kissing her a little while longer than moving from the couch. She tries sliding one hand lower and Natasha shifts to let Pepper grip her ass, which Pepper does eagerly, tugging Natasha closer until she’s practically in Pepper’s lap.

Natasha makes an approving noise when Pepper squeezes her ass again, shifting again so she’s comfortably straddling Pepper’s legs. Pepper takes that as a sign to grope Natasha’s ass with both hands now, and Natasha rewards her by nipping at her lower lip and then sucking at it. Pepper groans and hitches Natasha up higher, ducking her head to leave a trail of kisses and bites along Natasha’s neck.

Natasha tilts her head back in response, baring her neck, and Pepper kisses the hollow of her throat gently, knowing a sign of trust when she sees one. Even though Pepper would never ever do it, with Extremis she could still snap Natasha’s neck with her bare hands. She’s grateful that Natasha’s not treating her like something dangerous, and she nips at her collarbone, tongue tracing the marks that show up on Natasha’s pale skin.

“Bed now,” Natasha murmurs, wrapping her legs tightly around Pepper’s waist, and Pepper almost tells her she can’t stand with Natasha still on her, only to realize that she can probably lift Natasha easily now.

Pepper bites her lip as a jolt of lust shoots through her at the thought, and she tentatively shifts so her feet are back on the floor, getting a firm grip on Natasha. Natasha gives her an encouraging kiss and then Pepper’s standing up like she’s not supporting the weight of another person at all.

“Wow,” she says softly, as if this is entirely new to her -- there’s a huge difference between punching through a suit of armor and picking up a person like they weigh nothing, especially when that person is rubbing up against her and whispering in her ear how much she wants to see her naked.

That’s more than enough to spur Pepper into motion, carefully but surely carrying Natasha back through her suite and into the bedroom. Natasha kisses her the whole way, and it’s a good thing Pepper wasn’t in any danger of dropping her from the distraction. Finally she sets her down on the edge of the bed, but when she lets go Natasha doesn’t, tugging Pepper down onto the bed with her.

If that’s how Natasha wants to play it, Pepper is happy to oblige. It’s her turn to straddle Natasha’s lap, pushing her back against the bed and sliding her hands into Natasha’s hair while they kiss. Natasha occupies herself with the buttons on Pepper’s shirt, undoing them just enough to slip a hand in and cup at one of her breasts. Pepper sighs against Natasha’s lips, nails gently scratching her scalp as she cards her fingers through Natasha’s hair.

“If I’d known this was how we were going to end the night I would’ve put on something nicer,” she says with a soft laugh. Her plain black bra and underwear might not be fancy but they get the job done.

“It’s fine,” Natasha replies, the corner of her mouth quirking upward. “I don’t plan on letting you stay clothed for much longer anyway.”

Pepper can certainly appreciate that, and she ducks down for another kiss, sliding a hand up under Natasha’s t-shirt and stroking her stomach while Natasha works on unbuttoning the rest of Pepper’s dress shirt. She sits up and shrugs it from her shoulders, pushing it away as Natasha runs her hands up Pepper’s sides, reaching for the clasp of Pepper’s bra. She unhooks it with deft fingers and the bra goes the way of her shirt, leaving Pepper topless and straddling Natasha’s lap.

Pepper would feel a little embarrassed being half-naked while Natasha’s still fully clothed, but the way Natasha looks up at her, eyes full of admiration, is enough to make her shiver in delight. Those shivers only intensify when Natasha reaches up and cups both of her breasts, kneading them gently. Pepper’s not normally this sensitive, but there’s just something about the way Natasha’s fingers brush over her nipples that makes her bite her lip and squirm.

“I want you out of those clothes too, you know,” she says after a moment, pushing Natasha’s shirt up, and Natasha obliges by gripping the hem and tugging it off over her head. Pepper flushes when she sees what Natasha has on underneath, a bright red, lacy bra that is definitely not Natasha’s daily wear. “Oh, you get to come prepared but I don’t?”

Natasha raises an eyebrow, taking Pepper by the wrists and guiding her hands towards her breasts. “Are you complaining?”

“Not really,” Pepper admits, tracing her fingers over the lacy pattern. “Does the underwear match?”

“Of course,” Natasha says, as if it’d be inconceivable to think otherwise.

Pepper smiles and trails her hands down Natasha’s sides, eagerly reaching for the waistband of her jeans. She unfastens them quickly, not wasting any time as she tugs the jeans from Natasha’s hips and slides them off her legs. As promised, Natasha’s panties are also lacy and red, and Pepper sits back and takes a moment to look over her, lying on Pepper’s bed in nothing but racy lingerie. Natasha’s hair is a soft halo around her head as she smirks up at Pepper, and it’s clear she knows how good she looks right now.

Still, Pepper’s polite enough to let her know, and she runs her hands over Natasha’s skin almost reverently, murmuring, “You’re gorgeous, Natasha,” as her fingers linger over a scar above her hip.

“Yeah?” Natasha replies softly, reaching back and toying with the zipper on Pepper’s skirt. “Tell me more.”

“When you worked for me, sometimes I got distracted by your legs,” Pepper admits, and Natasha laughs, stroking the skin above Pepper’s waistband. “Your wardrobe wasn’t exactly work appropriate.”

“Looks like it did its job. Though it was supposed to work on Stark, not you.”

“I imagined those legs wrapped around my waist once,” Pepper adds, not knowing why she’s even telling her this, though the soft flush that appears on Natasha’s cheeks certainly encourages her to keep going. “We were working in the office, and I thought -- I imagined if you sat on the desk, and I stood, you could wrap your legs around me while we kissed and hold me in place -- ”

She trails off, realizing that Natasha’s hands have stilled on her hips and she doesn’t know why. It was a fairly tame daydream, so it’s not like Natasha could be embarrassed or upset, even though she doubts Natasha would be even if she’d shared something dirtier.

“We wasted a lot of time,” Natasha says at last, still staring up at her, and it feels a lot like a confession to Pepper.

“Then let’s not waste any more,” she replies, letting go of Natasha to unzip her skirt and push it down, slipping it off without moving from Natasha’s lap. She leans down to kiss Natasha again, which seems to spur her into motion at last, and she grips Pepper’s ass in her hands, groping gently.

Pepper moans softly, pressing her body against Natasha’s while they continue to kiss, and another squeeze from Natasha’s hand has Pepper rubbing herself against Natasha’s leg. Natasha spreads her legs wider and Pepper shifts so she’s only straddling one of them, rocking against Natasha’s thigh. Her breasts scrape against the rough fabric of Natasha’s bra and she moans a little louder into Natasha’s mouth.

Natasha tugs at Pepper’s underwear and she gets the message loud and clear, lifting her hips so Natasha can remove her panties and toss them aside with the rest of her clothes. Now that Pepper’s naked, Natasha doesn’t hesitate to slide her hand between her legs, rubbing her fingers through the wetness already gathered there. Pepper bites her lip to muffle a gasp, already wanting more but not willing to beg (just yet).

Natasha doesn’t tease for long though, lifting her hand to her lips and licking her fingers clean while Pepper watches. “Want me to go down on you?” she asks, and Pepper’d be embarrassed by how quickly she says yes if she wasn’t so turned on.

She’s not so impatient she can’t tease Natasha a little too, and she slides a hand under her, undoing the clasp of her bra and encouraging Natasha to slip out of it. She does the same with the red lacy panties, moving just enough to allow Natasha to take them off.

As great as the lingerie looks on her, she looks even better without it, and Pepper leans down again to kiss at Natasha’s breasts, her hands teasing what her mouth isn’t. Natasha sighs and rests a hand on the back of Pepper’s head, stroking her hair. Pepper licks and nips at Natasha’s chest until she tugs gently at Pepper’s hair, telling her to stop.

Without warning, Natasha rolls them both over, Pepper landing on her back with Natasha grinning down at her. She grins right back up at her, running her fingers through Natasha’s hair, and tugs her down for another heated kiss. Natasha’s fingers find Pepper’s nipples again, pinching one of them and making Pepper groan against Natasha’s lips. Natasha smirks and breaks the kiss so she can duck her head and kiss her way down Pepper’s chest, mouth replacing fingers as she sucks at the hardened nub.

Pepper moans again, louder this time, and Natasha kneads at her other breast encouragingly, thumb tracing circles around the quickly hardening nipple. She leans in and flicks her tongue over it, gentle and teasing, and Pepper doesn’t even try to muffle the sound she makes in response. She glances down to see Natasha looking incredibly smug, and she pushes at Natasha’s shoulder, silently telling her to get a move on.

Still smiling, Natasha shifts downward, giving Pepper’s stomach a kiss before nudging Pepper’s legs apart wider and settling between them. Pepper trails her foot across Natasha’s back as she complies, anticipation growing low in her gut. She bites at her lower lip again when Natasha begins pressing kisses to the sensitive skin of her inner thigh, the touch doing more to taunt than satisfy. She makes a low noise in the back of her throat, but Natasha continues to take her time, and Pepper let out another soft sound of frustration, one leg hooking around the back of Natasha’s neck and nudging her closer.

The force of the move actually shifts Natasha forward, and Pepper freezes. She’d only meant it as a nudge of encouragement, but apparently Extremis had different ideas. Natasha is looking up at her, and for a moment Pepper worries she’s crossed some sort of line, but Natasha’s eyes are dark and wanting, and Pepper practically shivers at the sight. She reaches down and brushes some of Natasha’s hair out of her face, a gentle enticement to continue.

Natasha obviously doesn’t need the encouragement, already ducking her head and mouthing at Pepper’s cunt without hesitation. Pepper gasps, tightening her grip in Natasha’s hair, and the muscles in her thighs quiver when Natasha licks one long stripe from bottom to top, tongue flicking lightly over her clit. She repeats the motion several times, coaxing Pepper open with each exaggerated lick.

Pepper relaxes her hand in Natasha’s hair, not wanting to pull too hard, and her eyes flutter shut as Natasha continues to eat her out. Natasha’s mouth is a pressing heat against her, each twist or flick of her tongue pulling soft moans from Pepper. She knows Extremis won’t be a problem (and how embarrassing would that be if she accidentally burnt Natasha now), but it still feels like she’s on fire for more reasons than the obvious.

If Natasha notices any difference, she doesn’t say anything, and Pepper doesn’t ask, too caught up by the way Natasha’s fingers find her clit and rub at it. She groans and rocks slightly against Natasha’s mouth, unable to help herself, and she can feel Natasha smirk before she switches it up and slides a finger into Pepper, teasing her clit with her tongue.

“God, just like that,” Pepper says with another groan, demanding. “More.”

At least Natasha’s good at taking direction when she wants to, Pepper thinks absently as Natasha adds another finger and sucks harder at her clit. She keeps one hand clutching at the sheets, her fingers in Natasha’s hair flexing as she forces herself not to tug too much, but it’s hard to focus on things like that when Natasha’s hands and mouth are so thoroughly distracting.

It’s still not enough, though, and she nudges Natasha with her leg still hooked over her shoulder, trying to arch up into Natasha’s touch. Natasha complies readily, pressing her fingers in deeper and adding her tongue to the mix, and Pepper gasps and shudders as Natasha fucks her harder. Natasha’s thumb rubs against her clit now, teasing, and a low whine builds in the back of Pepper’s throat, Natasha relentlessly pushing her towards completion.

“Natasha, _Natasha_ , don’t stop -- ” she gasps out, like Natasha even had any intention of stopping. Natasha moans against Pepper’s cunt, sucking and licking at her folds as she fucks her with three fingers now, and the press of her thumb on her clit is nearly enough to have Pepper seeing stars already.

Finally one last twist of Natasha’s fingers has Pepper tensing up, orgasm bubbling up inside her, and she comes with a shout, practically arching up off the bed into Natasha’s touch. Natasha doesn’t stop even when Pepper clenches around her, working her through her orgasm until she collapses back against the bed, totally relaxed.

Slowly, Natasha slides her fingers free, pressing gentle kisses to Pepper’s thighs and stomach until Pepper’s breathing evens out. Pepper reaches for Natasha then, pulling her up for a kiss, easy and satiated. She licks the taste of herself from Natasha’s mouth, running her fingers through Natasha’s hair and smiling up at her when they break the kiss.

“Sorry if I pulled too hard,” she murmurs, dragging her nails gently across Natasha’s scalp.

Natasha shuts her eyes for a moment, leaning into the touch. “It’s okay. I barely felt it.”

Pepper hums approvingly and leans in for another kiss, trailing her other hand over Natasha’s back, tracing the tiny scars and imperfections beneath her fingers. Then she grips Natasha’s hip and urges her forward, saying, “Let me return the favor.”

Natasha moves to stop straddling her, but Pepper shakes her head. “I’m not moving. Come here.”

Natasha pauses, but another tug from Pepper has her scooting forward, carefully straddling Pepper’s face and using the headboard to support herself. Pepper grips Natasha’s hips with both hands, tugging her down, and mouths teasingly at Natasha’s cunt, just like she’d done to her. She slowly works her way deeper, lapping at the wetness collecting there and working her tongue through the folds. Each quiet gasp or groan from Natasha has Pepper speeding up or pulling back just enough to really tease, until Natasha’s finally moaning and rocking her hips, trying to feel more.

Pepper glances up, wanting to see Natasha’s face just a little less composed, and she isn’t disappointed. Natasha’s eyes are shut tight, expression one of open pleasure, and she’s got one hand groping at her chest, kneading her breasts as she continues to rock her hips. She looks absolutely gorgeous.

Pepper picks up the pace then, tugging Natasha even closer as she eats her out. She slides one hand from Natasha’s hip to her clit, finding it and pinching sharply just to hear Natasha gasp and jerk against her fingers.

“You’re a bigger tease than I expected,” Natasha says, voice breathy as Pepper ghosts her fingers across Natasha’s clit without really pressing down.

Pepper tilts her chin up just enough to give a muffled reply, saying, “Are you actually surprised?” The words vibrate against Natasha’s cunt and she moans and bears down on Pepper’s mouth again, legs shaking. Pepper rewards her with more pressure on her clit, rubbing just hard and fast enough to match the thrust of her tongue.

Natasha lets out another pleased groan, adding brusquely, “Fingers too.”

Pepper has no problem complying, slipping in a finger alongside her tongue, then a second a minute later when Natasha demands more. She stretches Natasha out, fingers curling and scissoring, while Natasha groans and finds it harder and harder to stay upright without holding onto the headboard. She rocks her hips more frantically, riding Pepper’s tongue and fingers harder, and Pepper takes that as a sign to increase the pressure on her clit once more.

Natasha’s moans are more subdued than Pepper’s own, but she can still tell when Natasha’s close to coming, from the way she tenses and shakes above her and from the hitch in her voice as she murmurs Pepper’s name, the words caught between more groans and cut-off curses. Pepper just keeps up her steady pace, until finally Natasha cries out and clenches around her, leaning forward against the headboard and grinding down on Pepper’s tongue and fingers. Pepper eases her through her orgasm, slowing her touches and then stopping altogether as Natasha slumps back and slides off of her.

Looking content, Natasha lies down beside her and rests a hand on Pepper’s stomach, stroking gently. She then leans in for a kiss, which Pepper happily returns. They curl in towards each other, Natasha cleaning up some of the stickiness from Pepper’s face that she’d missed.

“You’re staying the night, I hope,” Pepper asks after a moment, glancing at her expectantly.

Natasha grins. “Of course. How else are we going to have round two?”

Laughing, Pepper rolls over on top of Natasha and pulls her in for another kiss.

* * *

When Tony walks into the kitchen the next morning, he’s surprised to see Natasha standing there, looking at the coffee machine.

“Didn’t know you were back in town,” he says in lieu of a real greeting, going over to the fridge and looking for the orange juice. “You taking a break from bringing down super secret government agencies?”

“It’s on the table,” is all Natasha says, and Tony looks back to see the orange juice carton already out on the kitchen table.

“Yeah, it’s good to see you too.” He rolls his eyes at her, but he grins and grabs a glass before going over to the table.

The coffee machine lets out a quiet beep and Natasha opens one of the cabinets, then frowns. “Where’d you move the mugs?”

“Cabinet above the toaster,” Tony replies, and is immediately distracted by Pepper walking in. “Hey, Pep. Did you know Nat was back?”

“She got in last night,” Pepper answers, though if Tony didn’t know any better he’d say she was actually blushing.

He looks back at Natasha, ready to chew her out for not even saying hi, then snorts loudly, because apparently even super spies can’t reach mugs on tall shelves. Before he can make fun of her, though, Pepper walks over and casually takes a mug down for her, handing it to Natasha and then getting one for herself.

What super spies _can_ reach, apparently, are the lips of their taller girlfriends, as Natasha leans up and gives Pepper a long kiss in response. Tony just sits there and stares, glass of orange juice in hand, and when Natasha goes to pour herself a cup of coffee, looking smug, Pepper turns to Tony and says,

“Not a word.”

Tony holds up his free hand in surrender, sipping at his juice. “I was just going to say we can move the mugs back to a lower shelf,” he says, barely suppressing a grin.

“Don’t worry about it,” Natasha says before Pepper can reply, and pushes a mug of coffee into her hands.

“You like watching her reach for stuff too, huh?” Tony asks with a laugh, but Natasha just smirks and sips at her coffee without offering a response. Tony figures the answer is obvious anyway.


End file.
